


Hidden Fun

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Edging, F/M, Oral, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Reader and Jax have been together just over a month and he discovers some fun secrets.





	Hidden Fun

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on reigningqueenofwords.tumblr.com

Being with Jax felt like the most natural thing in the world to you. You’d been seeing each other about a month, and it was all completely innocent up to this point. On your first date he took you to your favorite pizza place, followed by a ride on the back of his bike. His smile was contagious and beautiful. Your second date was at the local fair- the works. The pair of you shared blue and pink cotton candy, a funnel cake, went on the ferris wheel, and all that fun stuff. Walking through the fair grounds hand in hand while you talked was absolutely perfect.

You’d just finished a home cooked meal that you’d prepared just for him. He had that grin on his face that made you weak at the knees. Jax licked his lips and sat back, a hunger in his eyes that was certainly not for the dessert you had made. “That…was amazing.” He told you, chuckling as you blushed.

“I’m glad you liked it.” You smiled up at him. “Although, by the look in your eyes, you aren’t hungry for the brownies I made…”

Jax laughed, shaking his head. “Not at all.” He shifted in his chair. “But, if that’s what you want to serve me, I’ll take it.”

Biting your lip, you got up. “Come on.” You held out your hand for him, your blush spreading from your cheeks, over the rest of your body. You felt your body tingle when his fingers met yours as he stood. Looking up at him, you smiled.

“Got somethin’ for me?” He asked, his voice low. His eyes were locked on yours, your noses almost touching.

“Why don’t you come and find out?” You breathed before he cupped your cheeks and kissed you roughly. Moaning, you gripped his hips, kissing him back just as roughly, wanting his body against yours. “Bedroom. Now.” Your lips brushed against his, your words meant to be demanding, yet coming out as you pleading.

He chuckled lightly, licking his lips. “Lead the way.”

* * *

As soon as you were in your room, his lips were against yours, demanding and rough. You tangled your fingers in his hair as you backed up towards your bed. Jax gripped the hem of your shirt, causing your lips to leave his long enough to pull off the offending fabric. Groaning, he palmed your breast and kissed over your jaw. “What’s this?” He breathed, his thumb nudging the barbell that went through your nipple.

“Why don’t you look at find out?” You teased, yours eyes fluttering closed.

You didn’t have to wait long for his nimble fingers to unhook your bra, letting it fall down your arms. “God, that’s sexy, baby girl.” He smirked at you when he saw your bare chest. As you began unbuttoning your jeans, he removed his vest and tossed it over the back of your computer chair. Both of you eagerly pulled their clothing from your bodies until you were both down to your underwear.

Jax walked you back until your legs hit the bed and you fell back. You shimmied your body up the bed while your eyes were on Jax. He licked his lips and crawled up the bed towards you, lust filling his eyes.

Gripping the sides of your underwear, he pulled it down your legs slowly and tossed them to the side. “Oh, fuck.” Jax groaned as his hands ran up your inner thighs, spreading your legs for him. A small piece of jewelry caught his attention, making his cock throb. “You’re a kinky one, aren’t you?” His eyes roamed up your body to lock on your Y/E/C eyes.

Biting your lip, you ran your fingers through his hair. “Why don’t you get to work and find out?” You purred, rocking your hips.

His warm hands gripped your thighs, holding your legs in place. His eyes never left yours as his tongue licked up your slit, the tip flicking the metal through your clit. You saw him smirk when you gasped at the feeling.

“Jax.” You moaned as he teased you, flicking, licking, and sucking, but never long enough. “Please!” You whimpered, earning a slight chuckle. You opened your mouth to plead again, just to be cut off when he attacked your folds like a starving man. “Fuck!” You panted, his fingers digging into your thick thighs.

A low groan escaped Jax, his gorgeous eyes closing as you whimpered and squirmed. Your fingers tangled in his blond hair, giving it a tug as you arched your back, your legs bending more towards your chest, and your toes curled. Right when you were about to cry out his name, he pulled his mouth from your slit.

Looking down, your chest was heaving as you could feel his breath against you. “Babe?” You panted, feeling frustrated.

Teasingly, he began licking your clit again, his fingers slipping into your entrance. Moaning, your head went back into your pillow as he quickly moved his fingers, his tongue lapping at your sensitive clit.

Suddenly, he stopped moving, his tongue putting the tiniest bit of pressure on your clit, his fingers resting against your g-spot. “Fuck.” You whined, knowing what he was doing. “Move!” You tried to demand, yet the word came out more of a plead. “Jax…” You breathed, feeling like you’d burst at any moment. Just when you didn’t think you could take anymore, his fingers moved quickly, his mouth locking around your clit as he sucked. “JAX!” You cried out, clenching around his fingers, your legs shaking.

He worked you down, enjoying the slight twitching your body did every time he touched your clit. Jax nipped at your thigh, grinning when you giggled at the feeling of his scruff.

“My turn.” You licked your lips, watching as he stood at the side of your bed, pushing his boxers down. “Lay down.” You told him, moving so that you were kneeling on your bed.

“Don’t gotta tell me twice.” He winked, flopping on your bed.

You quickly moved between his long legs, wasting no time in licking up the underside of his shaft, starting at the bundle of small blond curls at the base. Reaching the tip, you placed a kiss on it before slowly taking him in your mouth. Before he could get used to the feeling of your mouth wrapped around his cock, you pulled off, teasing the tip with your tongue. “Don’t hold back on me now….” You smirked, taking him in your mouth completely.

“Fuck!” He groaned, gripping your hair in his fingers. His hips rocked to meet your mouth, eliciting moans from you as he took control. Jax kept himself in the back of your throat, your eyes watering more with each thrust. You loved it. “Up here, now.” He growled as he pulled your mouth from his cock. “Ride me, beautiful.” His cock twitched at the thought, eager to feel you.

Moving over him, you lined him up, slowly lowering yourself down. “Oh, Jax…” You breathed as he bottomed out. Moving your hands to his chest, you began rocking back and forth, your large tits catching his attention.

His hands gripped your ass, helping you move up and down, forward and back on his lap. You could feel bruises forming under his fingertips, turning you on further. “That’s it.” He groaned, rolling his hips to meet yours.

“I want you from behind, babe.” You panted, your walls fluttering at the idea.

“Hands and knees, sweetheart.” He licked his lips, giving your ass a smack.

You didn’t have to be told twice, lifting yourself from your spot on Jax, and situating yourself on your knees next to him. You leaned forward on your elbows, your knees spread slightly.

Jax moved behind you, massaging your ass cheeks roughly. Lining himself up, he thrust forward, both of you moaning at the feeling. Gripping your hips, he set himself up and a fast and rough pace. “God, you look so look like this.” He groaned.

“Fuck! I-I’m so close.” You panted, doing your best to push back towards him. Shifting, you moved your hand to your folds, rubbing your clit as he slammed into you. Your mouth hung open in a silent scream as you arched your back, clenching around him.

You knew he was close by how shallow he was keeping his thrusts. “Oh, fuck.” He breathed, keeping himself buried deep in your cunt. Feeling him pulsed inside you triggered a second orgasm, causing you to squirt. “Holy shit, babe.” He grinned, leaning over and kissing your back.

Once he pulled out, you rolled to your side, not missing how his eyes scanned your body. “See something you like?” You teased.

“Oh, I see a whole lot I like.” He grinned, leaning over and kissing you roughly. “How about we try tyin’ you up next?” Jax suggested, making you bite your lip.

* * *


End file.
